sex on the dance floor
by FluffballPaws
Summary: was written for a friend M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI if I did Sara and Sofia wouldn't be gone

**AN: **Angel is based on someone.

Sex on the dance floor

Chapter 1

Nick couldn't believe where he was. A club of all places and why was he there? To celebrate the coming out of the relationship between the two female co-workers he had lusted after for so long, totally his luck they would be together. He sighed and downed what was left of his whiskey as he watched his co-workers dancing and having a good time while he was sat there alone. Cath and Wendy were already dirty dancing, Greg had pulled some blonde chick, Warrick and his Mrs had taken off early and Grissom never comes to these things as such he's not here. 

Nick walks to the bar and orders another whiskey he downs it and waves to the others as if to leave the bar. He's just about to leave when he noticed and dark haired beauty dancing alone. Her body swaying hypnotically. He studies her the way her perfect figure is moving so sexy, her perfect globe breasts heaving begging for his touch, her perfect arse. He lets out a small moan as his cock does a metaphorical summersault at t he thoughts now attacking his senses. Her arse gyrating into him pressing against his hardened appendage and he nipples growing hard under his touch, he is barely aware of his staring until her bright green eyes snap on to his, he has been caught lusting. He quickly looks down gulping hard. When he looks up she is gone. Letting out a sigh he continues to stand there. He feels an arm go round his waist and settle on his rather large bulge.

"my names not important but people call me Angel" she whispers breathlessly in his ear sending a chill down his spine. "what's yours?" 

"Nick" he gasps out as he feels himself harder by the second as she fondles there. She grins and moves in front of him leading him to the dance floor, he is completely at her mercy, as her eyes stay fixed on his conveying a very heated message. When in the middle of the crowd she turns so he is behind her. She moved her hand up and locks them around his neck, taking his cue he splays his hands over her waist and pulls her close to him, she lets out a smooth purr as her arse makes contact with his bulge. The sound she makes has him moaning as it goes strait to his anticipating penis. He carries on to grind against her while his hands roam her torso moving under the flimsy material gently thumbing her nipples she gasps and pushes against him. Seizing his other hand she slips it into her jeans relying on body language to convey what she wants. He is very good at working out sexual signs and moves his hands into her heat. She is so wet and warm he moans as he feels himself totally hard now. She mews as she feels this against her backside. He moves his hand lower into her entering her. She moans in delight. Neither of the couple are aware of their surroundings all they can think of is the aching need and desire. He feels himself getting close. And leans in to whisper in her ear.

"mmmm your making me sooo hard Angel. Cum with me dalin,… your gasps your moans your little warm wet pussy." he smirks as she lets out a hiss and bucks against him. She groans and lets loose as his on seed soaks himself.

*************

Tell me what you all think…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI if I did Sara and Sofia wouldn't be gone**

**AN: **Angel is based on someone.

Sex on the dance floor

Chapter 2

She leans up to whisper in his ear, making sure she rubs herself over him

"mmmmm baby that made me come sooo hard…now lets figure out how I can make your day….hmmm….come with me"

Nick still in a lust daze but felt him self nod to the woman he held in his arms. She took his hand and worked her way through the throng on gyrating people, coming so that they are facing the VIP rooms. Handing over a wad of cash and the large bouncer stepped aside with out a word but Nick could have sworn he saw a smirk on the big mans face and that the bouncers eyes looked strait down to his flies. Angel pulled at his arm and he followed her mutely.

The VIP room was lit but candles and the faint smell of vanilla wafted through the room and illuminated the black and red silk bedding on the large circle that lay in the middle of the room. Angel pushed him down in the centre of the bed, he looked up at her and she moved back she began to move her hips to the music that was pounding its way from the dance floor and into the sexy room. Nick couldn't take his eyes of her, her perfect arse swaying with every beat. His eyes stayed fixed to her arse until he saw her top and bra landed on the floor in front of him, he looked up to find himself staring strait at her nipples that stood on end. She then wiggled out of her skirt and it fell to the floor in a silky puddle/ slinking towards him she ran his hand up his torso and pulled upwards so his shirt pulled it over his head.

She kneeled before him and unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans to the floor. Removing his shoes socks and jeans she threw them to the side un-ceremoniously and returned her attention to the apparent bulge that was sticking out of the white cotton. She pulled these down and his hard penis fell out into her hand and she pumped it slowly. He moaned softly as her soft skin caressed him. She lowered her mouth and licked the tip of his penis, moaning slightly at the taste, she took the whole head into her mouth and licked her tongue around it. She bobbed her head taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat. He moaned loudly and she moved her hand juggling his balls in her hand. He pulled at her hair and she let his penis go. He lay down and pulled her towards him and positioned himself at her entrance and she slipped down it. They both moaned at the sensation she felt full with his shaft and he had never felt anything like it. They thrust together as if they had been doing it for years….she clenched him with her inner walls and he filled her with his seed and she moaned in ecstasy. She collapsed on him…and he held her close neither spoke for a while. Nick broke the silence.

"how long do we get?" he asked in a whisper….she grinned and rubbed her hot pussy on him and he moaned…"don't worry baby I paid for the night."

The end

***************

Review please


End file.
